


Magic With A Twist

by Alice_cchi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossing Parallels, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_cchi/pseuds/Alice_cchi
Summary: Who knew fortune cookies can make your dream comes true, or you would rather it'd happen to someone else rather to yourself. You already have enough shits on your plate.





	Magic With A Twist

**Author's Note:**

> warning! : no warning!

Everything was quiet, save for the sound of a pen scribbling on a paper. It was dark, as the day was finally over and everyone went home right on time where work shift was over. Well, not everyone. It wasn't something uncommon, yet it is something that people usually tends to avoid. Guess what it is? Yup, overtime.

 

\- - -

 

As the last document document, you declared it a night. You let out a sigh as you leaned back, closing your eyes. You let yourself rest for a good minute before forcing yourself from your comfortable position into a sitting stance and stretch your body while tilting your head to relief some kinks. It was painful when you first tried it, seeing one of your friends doing it a lot in high school back then but then it became nothing the more often you did it.

 

"Boss can be an ass sometimes, you know?"

 

You flinched. You turned around to see one of your co-worker, Katherine March hanging at the door way, sipping her infamous red mug. With the scent of strong roasted coffee wafting the air, you can tell she's drinking Arabian coffee.

 

"Shesh, you scared the hell out of me!" You exclaimed, hand rubbing you chest in an attempt to calm your heart that was beating fast.

 

"Sorry, [First Name]. Didn't mean to scare you." She said, giving you an unapologetic smile before walking towards your desk. You rolled your eyes at her while continuing to rub your chest. It wasn't as if this is the first time she had done this to you. After the heartbeat return normal, you sent her a glare. It wasn't actually a glare but it was more like you're glaring but in slight curiosity."I thought you went home already."

 

She gave a nonchalant shrug."I overslept in the kitchen. I'm surprised nobody even bother to wake me up. Man, I was looking to watch Judge Judy tonight." She sighed before looking at you."What about you?"

 

You showed her the works."Apparently, boss wasn't pleased with my work and asked me to redo everything again. He want it by tomorrow morning on his desk." You replied, taking your mug. You peered inside to see there wasn't any [favorte drink] left, not even a drop and put it back where you left it.

 

She scrunched her nose."Yikes."

 

"Tell me about." You said. She looked up the ceiling and pondered."I don't understand why he's always picking on you. It's not like he's into you or something..." She mumbled under her breath as she sipped her drink. It was barely inaudible but enough for you to catch on what she was talking. You scrunched your nose in disgust."The hell, Kate. He's like way older than me. I may into older guys but not that old. I have standards too you know."

 

"Just saying. Don't take it personally." She said before finishing her drink in one gulp.

 

"Whatever." You grabbed your charger and your phone, stuffing them into your handbag.

 

"Hey, [First name] you wanna stop by this new Chinese restaurant? I heard from one of my friends that the food there was great." You pursed your lips as you stood up, securing your handbag on your shoulder. You were tired, really really tired. All you want to do now is go home, get some nice, hot shower, perhaps play PUBG before going to sleep and then you're gone like light.

 

"I don't know, Kate. Maybe next time?"

 

"Please, [First name]? I'll pay your food."

 

Suddenly, you didn't feel tired at all."Count me in."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not a bad as it is! :') Hope you enjoy and don't for get to leave comments ♡


End file.
